


Alfred, el gato

by LunaIssabella



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —Damián no —Bruce se cruza de brazos con seriedad mirando a su hijo menor [...]





	Alfred, el gato

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué mejor manera que empezar el año con algo de fluff?
> 
> Parte, en sí, del AU Marry me. O tal vez no.
> 
> Inspirado en un meme.

**Alfred (el gato)**

—Damián no —Bruce se cruza de brazos con seriedad mirando a su hijo menor todo embarrado de tierra con un harapiento gato negro en brazos. El niño lo mira con ojitos tristes abrazando fuerte al gato que simplemente se acurruca en sus brazos.

—Por favor papi —sus ojitos brillan con lágrimas—, va a llover, no podemos dejar a Alfred sólo en la lluvia.

—Damián te dije que… espera ¿Alfred? —lo mira incrédulo girándose solo para asegurarse que su mayordomo y amigo siga en la casa.

—Si papi, Alfred —el niño extiende al gato que hace un ruido amenazante hacia el mayor antes de saltar de los brazos del niño para envolverse en sus hombros.

—Luego de un baño y llevarlo al veterinario, no veo porque no se podría quedar —dice Clark con suavidad tratando de mediar la situación. Los ojos de Damián brillan y corre hacia su papá adoptivo abrazándolo. El gato Alfred ronronea y salta para enredarse esta vez en los hombros del hombre.

Clark ríe y rasca las orejitas del gato mirando a Bruce junto a Damián poniendo ambos caritas de cachorros. El hombre gruñe frustrado y mira al cielo preguntándose porque tenía que tener un novio tan manipulable por su hijo.

—Bien, puede quedarse el gato —ambos sueltan un gritito alegre y chocan cinco—, pero tú —señala a Damián—, eres responsable de… Alfred el gato.

—¡Si papi! —Damián salta feliz siendo cargado por Clark que lo lleva como un avión a darse un baño y bañar a Alfred el gato.


End file.
